


Once Upon A Dream

by chicalatina449



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Prophetic Dreams, Short One Shot, Soulmates, smacky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicalatina449/pseuds/chicalatina449
Summary: Levi keeps having dreams of someone who he is pretty sure is his ideal partner. He has never felt so loved but the problem is he only remembers the person's hands when he's awake. He has been trying to find the person in real life convinced they are real and their soulmate as cheesy as it sounds. Hange had both encouraged him but also tried to get him to meet other people and let go of the man from his dreams.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Once Upon A Dream

Levi woke up from his slumber with an exasperated sigh. Another weekday morning waking up from the same dream. He glanced out his bedroom window, the sun’s rays were just to bright this early in the morning. He threw his left arm over his eyes as he thought back on the dream. 

As much as he would have liked to return to it he knew it would be impossible to fall back asleep. It wasn’t always the same dream but it was always the same person in the dream. The feeling he got whenever this dream guy showed up was the same. Home, safe, warm and happy. There was no way to explain it. 

He tried talking with his childhood friend Hange. As a psychologist he thought maybe she could provide some answers. She had had a good laugh at his expense and told him that maybe he knew what he was looking for subconsciously. Yet it didn’t make sense.

He gathered a few things from his dream, as he could never recall the person’s face nor their voice once he woke up. But, his hands were the one thing that was always constant, the one thing he could always remember. Their look, their feel against his skin, their tenderness despite their size and strength. [Given the size and shape of the hands Levi concluded that the person from his dreams was male. Being bisexual it really didn’t matter much to him.]

At first it was just a thought in the back of his mind. It had no real pull in his relationships. However, he realized that he never felt the same way with his partners as he did with the man in his dreams. He knew it was crazy to put weight on something his mind had fabricated. But it still had such a strong grip on his heart. 

Hange had suggested to start paying more attention to the man in the dreams. And if he got more clues to start looking for people that have those characteristics but to not get hung up on this imaginary man. Give others a chance.  
[ Hange suggested maybe paying more attention ]

Regardless of who he dated it didn’t feel right and the hands were just not right. It had gotten to the point that Levi tried to sleep less just so he wouldn’t dream about those hands. He also stopped dating because he felt he was cheating on someone he never met. Instead Levi focused all his energy into his career. 

He had become one of the best known architects and designers in his company. He had a keen eye for these things, and Levi enjoyed the long hours of work and the distraction it brought from those mesmerizing hands. 

Levi’s alarm went off, Levi reached towards his nightstand to grab the offending item. He should have turned it off the moment he had woken up instead of focusing on his dreams again. 

Levi grumbled as he got up from bed, he decided that a morning shower would do him good after only getting a few hours of sleep. The past month had been living hell, with plenty of projects to keep him busy and little to no hours of time for himself much less sleep. He knew that after today he would get a breather. His next projects weren’t due for a while and he could get a head start right after he submitted today’s work to Petra. 

That woman was a miracle worker, and at this point Levi wasn’t sure what her actual job position was. She was always were she was needed most. Not that he was complaining having her around made his life easier and kept other happy. 

The shower had done nothing for him, Levi towelled his hair and went through his morning routine. He even opted drinking his favorite tea for something stronger to give him the caffeine boost. As he set the kettle to boil he fixed his shirt and did his tie. Putting together all his work into a nice folder. He was about to pull some eggs from the fridge and make himself a real breakfast for once, when his phone chimed to life.

“Hello?”  
“Good morning Levi.”  
“Good morning Petra, what can I do for you.” 

Levi thought she was a little to chipper for so early in the morning, he really had no clue where she got that energy. Maybe it was some kind of female superpower because Hange was like that all the time too. 

“I just got a call from Mr. Pixies’ secretary. It seems like they are coming in early to review the project once more. I know it’s still a few hours before work but would you be so kind to come in early?”  
“I’ll be there as soon as I can. I’m just making some tea and I will head over.”  
“Thank you Levi, honestly. And don’t worry about having to be at the meeting, I can cover that for you if you would like.”  
“I’m the head of the project I will be present.”  
“Alright if you insist. See you soon.”  
“Bye.”

So much for breakfast he thought. Levi grabbed his silver tea tumbler, that contained a fine mesh infuser, putting a few scoops of some Assam loose leaf tea that he had gotten on a his last vacation in India. Turning off the kettle once it reached 100°C, the perfect temperature for black tea, he poured it in and let it steep for 4 minutes before removing the infuser and putting the lid on it. 

Levi might be a walking zombie today of all days but making tea just right would alway take priority over anything else. Aside from keeping his work area clean and organized, that was just a must. 

He grabbed his keys, transit pass, tumbler, and his project and was hitting the pavement in 10 minutes flat. He tried to snake through the morning rush, and avoid bumping into other commuters. He followed the crowd down to the subway. It was easy to get pulled by the crowd and on days like today were he struggle to keep one foot in front of the other it made it easier to get herded along. 

Once in the subway he took a few sips of his tea, enjoy the smooth yet bold malty flavours. It even carried a nutty aftertaste, which he loved. Levi let his mind wonder to Mr. Pixies project, there really wasn’t much to discuss. Everything had been done according to his demands. As his thoughts ran through the designs and list of things the project required his eyes wandered through the crowd. Focusing mostly on people’s hands.

Two stops later and Levi leaves the subway the same way he entered, herded amongst the growing crowd. He walked on autopilot as his mind kept reeling with concerns over the project. Mulling over it, trying to figure out if there was any flaws or possible alterations that Pixies would want. Levi was so caught up in his thoughts, but got interrupted abruptly when someone grabbed his elbow and yanked him back with a “Wow there.”

Levi was in no mood for this sort of thing, what bastard in his right mind stopped a complete stranger at rush hour. Levi turned around ready to rip the stranger a new one only to be meet by a titan. Levi was rather aware that he wasn’t the above average in height but this man was massive. Tall, blond and intimidating, that was until he smiled back at Levi.

“Weren’t paying attention to the road now were ya?” The handsome stranger said in a melodic voice. Levi looked confused causing the stranger to stifle a laugh. “You almost walked right into a taxi. I don’t know what has you so worked up so early in the morning but you really should be paying more attention to where you're going. I don’t think your morning coffee was doing you much good.” He pointed to the tumbler that was being tossed around in the intersection.

“It was tea.” Levi whispered in frustration as his eyes wandered towards the stranger, only to land on the hand that still held tightly onto his elbow. This was not a good day at all.

“Pardon?” The stranger seemed to have been take back by the comment.  
“I don’t drink coffee, it’s tea.” Levi finally made eye contact with the man, the man who seemed to have the same hands as the man from his dreams. 

Levi noticed that Mr. tall and handsome was now just staring at his eyes and hadn’t let go. It was kind of awkward, but it wasn’t like he wanted to break the eye contact or pull away. 

As if the man read his mind, he shook his head and let go of Levi’s arm as he apologized. “I’m sorry but have we meet before, your eyes seem offly familiar.”

“I don’t believe so.” Levi wasn’t sure what he should do. As he glanced back at the man’s hands. It was definitely him, there was no way around it. Hange was going to have a field day of once she finds out.  
“This may sound a bit odd but, um…” the man stuttered as he rubbed the back of his neck, “and I don’t know if you would believe me after all we are complete strangers and all. But your eyes have appeared in my dreams before.”

Levi looked completely shocked, which caused the man to take his expression in a negative way. Apologizing and asking him to forget anything he just said. He was about to excuse himself and leave when Levi took a hold of his wrist and held him back. 

“I’m not going to lie and say it’s not weird.” The man looked a bit discouraged by that, “but…” Levi paused as he took the man’s hand into both of his. “But, I have had a similar predicament. Mine just seemed to be focused on your hands.”

The man let out a soft laugh which he tried to cover with his free hand. Smiling he meet Levi’s eyes. Levi gave him a small smile in return. “My name is Erwin Smith by the way. And I was wondering if you would maybe join me for a cup of tea. I mean unless you have somewhere to be, but at least let me buy you another tea, um…”

“It’s Levi, Levi Ackerman.”  
“Levi” Erwin said in a gently tone. “Well Levi what do you say?”  
Levi nodded, “allow me to drop off this to my assistant and we can try one of my favorite cafes not far from here.” 

Erwin agreed to follow him to Levi’s building he just needed to postpone his meetings until tomorrow. “How long do you expect this coffee date to be that you need to postpone your meetings.”  
“For you Levi, as long as I am graced with your time. After all I have been wanting to meet the individual who has bewitched me in my dreams for quite some time now.”

Levi did not know how to answer to that instead, he pulled out his phone. Calling Petra he explained that he was going to drop of the project’s paperwork and that she could handle Pixies on her own. 

“Lead the way” Erwin smiled at Levi as they crossed the street. Levi tsked, yet there was a slight curve of his lips, which increase as he looked away when Erwin boldly interlaced their fingers together. 

With his free hand Levi sent a message to Hange before he turned his phone off. 

To Foureyes: found the owner of the hands

**Author's Note:**

> Legit crack fic I forgot to post and it was originally meant for my wifu Kookietastic. It was a mix of random stuff we discussed and hopefully better written than our other crack fic with the lab babies (Surprise) lol. Not beta and I have not edited since I wrote it way back when and found it as I was cleaning things out.


End file.
